


Let's Play

by Tmmtaruto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmmtaruto/pseuds/Tmmtaruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's sister attends Karasuno? Mei Kozume left her house with her brother and moved in with her aunt for her wanting to be a little more independent at a young age. Their attitudes are quite similar in the fact that they are video game trash, but Mei is working on overcoming her need to be portrayed well. The second school year starts with her taking an interest in her brother's sport and managing the volleyball team with Kiyoko and meeting the new first years with a startling imperssion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play

The sound of squeaking shoes and the smell of sweat were the first things to appeal to my senses when I first walked into Nekoma's volleyball gym to surprise my brother with the first visit in a year. I nodded towards the coaches. Then pointed to Kenma. "I'm his sister, is it alright if I watch?" The older one chuckled before nodding and the other coach offered me his seat.

Going to different schools was a challenge, but I knew it was the best desicion. I never would've learned independence with my brother over my shoulder every day. We were twins yet we looked nothing alike and acted differently, but he was always my best friend in elementary school, but realization hit me that I was a nuisance when I saw some boys teasing him about how he always hung around me, and I begged our mother to let me move schools. 

He hated it, and he doesn't know why I left, but it was too much pressure knowing my brother was bullied for hanging out with me.

My brother setting was one of the coolest sights I see. His calm intuition always led him to victory with his team. Though I'd never actually met his team, I'd occasionally watch their matches without him knowing.

Kenma was focusing on the set when I decided to be a tease and shout out, "Kenma get that set!"

Immediately recognizing my voice his head shot in my direction and the ball hit him right in the head. "Nee-chan!" He exclaimed with a smile before catching his emotions and coughing, successfully hiding that he showed emotions in the first place. 

"Oi! Kenma! Where's my set?" A nearly bald guy with a strip of blond hair down the middle of his head and he turned his head and saw me giggling and taunting my brother. "Woah! Hottie alert!" The bald guy exclaimed with hearts in his eyes. Kenma sent glares at the guy. "I advise you shut up. That's my sister." Kenma stated in his usual monotone voice. 

I held my arms out to Kenma. "It's been so long! Can't I at least get some emotion out of you?" Kenma sighed and jogged over wrapped himself in my arms. "I've missed you nee-chan.." "I have too, onii-chan.." We stayed like that for a moment before the boys called him back over to keep practicing.

"You're a really coach. I come by to watch your games from time to time and they always play so well." The coach laughed. "Well they're great players. All very motivated. Even that Kenma from time to time. It was my turn to laugh. "Yea. It's rare that I see that fire in his eyes." You smiles watching your brother play the sport he reluctantly takes pride in.

"I'm going to join the boy's volleyball club at my school to manage. Learn more about the sport so I can support Kenma more. Maybe even learn how to help him practice. I haven't seen him this excited about anything since the last major video game." I chuckle to myself as Kenma sets to this tall guy who's uniform had the number one on it. 'So he's the captain, right?' I thought looking him up and down. He was pretty cute. His lanky form intrigued me easily. Yet he seemed a little familiar. I thought back, then remembered. This boy was in a few pictures that hung in my house. He was Kenma's closest friend. 

"The number one guy is... Kuroo Tetsurou right?" The older coach nodded. "He's our team's captain and he's pretty well-rounded player. Pretty good at spiking, receiving, and if need be setting. He's also good at motivating the members.... To an extent. Though Kenma is annoyed with the tactics nearly everytime." "That sounds like my brother." The coach looked over at me. Why aren't you attending Nekoma? We'd love to have a manager. I'm sure you'd get some of the boys hyped at least." He laughed loudly as I tensed. "I live with my aunt. I will be attending my second year at Karasuno in a week." I apologized and the coach seemed suspicious. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's nice that you come visit your brother every once in a while, however I think you should move back here."

"Yeah. That'd be ideal." My voice was barely audible

 

 

"Nee-chan, have you seen mom and dad yet? We miss you." "No. Not yet. I was planning on dropping by here then taking a bus back to Miyagi." Kenma looked sad for a moment before insisting I come home. "Kuroo and I are going home. Come with us. Please? At least stay one night. Auntie can pick you up tomorrow." It was odd to see Kenma beg like this so you laughed grinned at him. "I'll give Auntie a call." Kenma smiled at me. "Thanks nee-chan." Then Kenma's friend came out from the gym. "Good practice guys." He walked up to us. "You're Kenma's sister. I'm Kenma's friend Kuroo Tetsurou." He grinned at me. Being at least twenty centimeters shorter than him, I couldn't help but be intimidated. "Kozume Mei. The pleasure's all mine. I've heard about you from Kenma. Thank you for being there for my brother." I smiled at him. 

"Let's get going. It's a not too far to the train station, but the next train is coming soon." Kenma stated as he started with Kuroo and I. "Wait for us! Oi! Kenma!" Kuroo grabbed my wrist and started after Kenma. "Hey! Don't pull so hard." I said half laughing half scolding. Kuroo and Kenma were like peas in a pod, and it saddened me that I couldn't be with them more.


End file.
